112015-Heroic Deeds
12:00 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:00 -- 12:00 CC: ...Hey Aaisha 12:00 AT: :) im so mad rn 12:01 CC: Yeah, no doubt you know what Carayx and Serios know 12:01 AT: yes 12:01 AT: most of it 12:01 CC: ...umm, what do you know? 12:01 AT: and you didnt talk to me 12:02 AT: that you fought over libby with the intention of "keeping" her that jack was there 12:02 AT: that you somehow got a magic sword 12:02 AT: that you all are fucking frogs 12:03 CC: Yeah, for all that, I'm sorry 12:05 CC: I know I'm not going to skate by if I say I had good intentions 12:06 CC: But please understand, it wasp for you 12:07 CC: As if that means anything without context 12:07 AT: mmmMM 12:07 CC: But I do mean it 12:07 AT: with my talk with serios i was suspecting SOMETHING 12:07 AT: but im mostly angry 12:07 CC: Suspecting what? 12:07 AT: because you didnt talk to me AT ALL about 12:07 AT: another matesprit 12:07 AT: dont worry about it right now 12:08 CC: Another matesprite? 12:08 AT: l i b b y 12:08 CC: right, yeah, that 12:08 AT: yes! 12:09 AT: i dont mind if you want another matesprit nyarla if you haves omeone you really like but you have to tell me >:( not just blindside me 12:11 CC: Yeah, I wasp wrong for that 12:11 AT: i thought you werent interested in libby? 12:14 CC: I won't say that I'm not fond of her, but I really had no intention to own her 12:14 AT: mmmmm 12:14 CC: Definitely not intruding on Serios 12:14 AT: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 12:15 CC: the mmmm's are intimidating 12:15 AT: good 12:15 CC: I wasp most certainly not going to act on it 12:15 CC: Especially not cheat or anything 12:16 CC: This is all a series of unfortunate events, trust me 12:17 AT: im narrowing my eyes 12:17 AT: i cant evensay at the sccreen 12:17 AT: because i have fucking tablet glasses 12:17 AT: there are so mnay ADS 12:18 CC: Aaisha, I know it looks bad 12:18 CC: Did either of them mention that whatever I'm doing, I damn near died for it? 12:19 AT: no but i would assume because thats serios matesprit and him and i may be super fucking nice but if u remember when he was under scarlets influence he wouldve culled u guys 12:19 AT: hes still a violetblood 12:20 CC: I know that 12:20 CC: Better than me in every damn culture apparently 12:20 CC: But that didn't stop me 12:21 CC: I had my reasons 12:21 CC: And it's you 12:21 CC: You are the reason 12:21 CC: I know I'm not doing /the/ best, but I'm doing /my/ best 12:22 AT: what does that mean the culture thing 12:22 AT: and i know 12:22 AT: thats why im not yelling 12:23 CC: It's nothing important, twink violet bloods are generals and great people 12:23 CC: Cobalt is reserved for failures 12:23 CC: Like I give a fuck 12:23 CC: Damn if he didn't cut me up to prove it 12:25 CC: UGh 12:25 CC: And there's no much more at stake 12:25 CC: so much more 12:26 AT: yes i would expect that 12:26 AT: but nyarla are you a twink 12:26 -- atypicalTyrant AT changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 12:26 -- atypicalTyrant AT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 12:26 -- atypicalTyrant AT changed their mood to ECSTATIC -- 12:27 CC: ((need I resend?)) 12:28 AT: ((pls)) 12:29 CC: ((CC: UGh CC: And there's no much more at stake CC: so much more AT: yes i would expect that AT: but nyarla are you a twink)) 12:30 AT: ((k thats all i was gonna write)) 12:31 CC: ((okay)) 12:32 CC: No, I'm not a twink 12:32 CC: Like I said, I give no fuck about whatever shitty status blood combs with 12:33 CC: Blood isn't currency, won't hold me back 12:34 AT: good because remember as a troll cobalt is perfectly acceptable 12:34 CC: Besides, with how much I wasp losing I should probably should be getting a damn transfusion 12:35 CC: I can be whatever color I want 12:35 AT: pfft nyarla i just want you to be you 12:35 AT: cobalt and all 12:38 CC: Pssh, you're the only one 12:42 AT: i would say my opinion is the only one that matters because im empress but heh 12:42 AT: be confident with yourself 12:42 AT: even if youre constantly getting spit on 12:44 CC: I don't care about their opinions 12:44 CC: It's the lack of results 12:45 CC: I'm not down and out because two dead cutures are trying to tell me how to live 12:45 CC: cultures 12:45 AT: good :) 12:47 CC: :( 12:47 AT: mm? 12:47 CC: Why does everything have to be so difficult? 12:48 CC: Pfft, can you make a rule that heroic deeds have to go smoothly? 12:49 AT: heh there'd be no point to them then 12:51 AT: heroic deed only LOOK easy 12:51 AT: and sometimes something you mean to be a heroic deed goes horribly wrong 12:56 CC: I mean it 12:56 CC: It doesn't even look easy 12:56 CC: And it normally ends up as the worst case scenario 12:56 CC: Trust me 12:58 AT: i know ive been there 12:58 AT: scarlet remember? 12:58 CC: ...yeah 01:01 CC: I'm not hero, that's actually kind of dumb to say I'm doing heroic deeds 01:01 CC: not a hero 01:01 AT: youre trying we all are 01:01 AT: i think youre a hero 01:01 AT: i kno u dont think so but 01:01 AT: with vigil i thought that was really brave 01:03 CC: Heh, thanks 01:03 AT: :) 01:03 CC: :) 01:03 CC: Stay safe please 01:03 CC: Like, seriously 01:04 AT: i plan to 01:04 AT: and you be careful too nyarla 01:05 AT: come talk to me if anything else happens okay? 01:05 CC: I'm way passed careful, honestly 01:06 CC: I can only stumble my top heavy ass out of the shit I got myself in 01:07 AT: pfft i cant argue that point because honestly top heavy is true and im still not sure how you can walk 01:07 AT: but you dont have to do it alone 01:07 CC: Jack's at it again 01:07 AT: i would fucking expect as much okay 01:08 AT: dont let him bait you okay? 01:08 CC: ... 01:08 CC: Way too late for that 01:08 AT: damnit nyarla 01:08 AT: im going to pinch your cheeks so hard when i see you next time 01:09 CC: Let's hope you get the chance 01:10 AT: i will get the chance just watch! 01:11 CC: I pray you do 01:11 CC: Uh, have you talked to Merrow lately? 01:13 AT: uuh i did a while a little go 01:13 AT: why? 01:13 CC: My sprites been compromised 01:13 CC: ...and defiled 01:13 AT: mmMMMMMM 01:15 CC: Like I said, he's at it again 01:16 CC: And then he had the audacity to try to take me as an apprentice 01:16 AT: wait what oh 01:33 AT: that is 01:33 AT: really rude of him but um 01:33 AT: umm my eyes are shutting im 01:33 AT: sleep 01:34 CC: ... 01:34 CC: Be careful on DErse 01:34 CC: please 01:34 CC: I love you 01:35 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:35 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha